Luciana Abernathy
Not to be confused with Lucie Chevalier, also known as Tachyon of the Legion History 'Early Life' Lucy was born into an assimilated Puerto Rica family down in Miami. She had a normal childhood, accompanied by her puppy Mr. Kibbles, until she was five when she developed Leukemia. Fortunately for her, Lucy survived and beat the disease. The second terrible moment of her life was in 2011, while driving home from soccer practice, her family car was hit by a drunk driver. Although the members of the family survived with only minor injuries, Mr Kibbles was fatally wounded. Heartbroken, Lucy's latent mutant abilities manifested, healing her dog and transforming it into a large werewolf-like creature, but with the sweet hearted dog's Cancer's Return In 2015, Lucy's cancer returned and she was back for a second round of chemo and radiation therapy. It was during that time that the hospital she was in was ravaged by a large monstrous creature nicknamed 'Apeshit.' Unable to move by herself, being so weak, Lucy was in danger of dying until one of the responding hero saved her; A Ravenhold student named Blur. Being so grateful and starstruck Lucy decided that she wanted to be a superhero too. Her parents not wanting to crush her dream and hopes decided that if Lucy beat her cancer, she could apply to Ravenhold the next year, which she did, against all odds, Lucy was selected to be part of the 2016 class. At Ravenhold Lucy joined the 4th class of 2016 freshmen at Ravenhold. There she met her new classmate and quickly gained a reputation for being happy, bubbly and humorous. Character Traits Personality Despite her brush with death, Lucy is an optimistic and happy girl, believing that one should always live in the moment and do everything to enjoy the time they have, a philosophy she developed after losing several hospital friends to cancer. Physical Traits Lucy is a short and skinny Latina girl with lightly tanned skin. She has short dark brown hair which hasn't regrown entirely since she last lost it to chemotherapy. Lucy is quite girly in style and frequently wears skirts and dresses, she however goes very light on makeup. Abilities Powers Lucy's powers allowed her to save the life of her dog, Mr. Kibbles, also transforming him into a large monstrous creature, a feat Lucy has been unable to replicate. Skills and Training x Relationship Family * Andrea Abernathy — Mother * Luis Abernathy — Father * Carolina Abernathy — Older Sister * Mateo Abernathy — Older Brother * Sofia Abernathy — Little Sister Relationships * Single Friends * Deryn Evans — Roommate * Rowan Hawthorne — Classmate Enemies * None Other * Malkie Saltzmann — Personal hero Pet * Mr. Kibbles — German shepherd altered by Lucy's abilities. Extremely loyal. Story Appearances Lucy has yet to appear in any published Ravenhold story. Trivia * Lucy has quite a sweet tooth and an appetite for junk food, in large part as a reaction to years of health foods in the hospital and at home. * Lucy likes baking cakes, but she also makes her own biscuits for Mr. Kibbles. * Lucy is unaware of why her abilities don't seem to work on anyone but Mr. Kibbles. * Although her full name is Luciana, Lucy prefers the shorter more playful version of her name. * Lucy's favorite shirt reads 'I've beat cancer's butt twice!' * Although Lucy is Latina, she doesn't speak Spanish. Category:Character Category:Character by Nerathul Category:Ravenhold Academy Character Category:Ravenhold Student Category:Mutant Category:Animal Imbuement Category:Biokinesis Category:Female Category:Cisgender Category:Parahuman Category:Lesbian Category:Gay / Lesbian Category:Pet Owner Category:Cape Category:Superhero Category:Class 4 of 2016 Category:Freshman Category:Queer Category:Alive Category:Inactive Category:Epilepsy Category:Disabled Category:Applied to Ravenhold Category:Latinx Category:Puerto Rican Category:American Category:American Citizen Category:Single Category:Cancer Survivor Category:Animal Empowerment Category:Animal Power Category:Newspaper Club Category:History Club Category:English Speaker Category:Miami Character